Magnet for Disaster
by Betherick1985
Summary: Agent DiNozzo has traced a missing Marine's brother to Trenton, N.J. Upon arrival, he finds out her brother has failed to appear for court, and local bounty hunter Stephanie Plum is assigned to find him. Can these two work together to find the siblings?
1. Chapter 1

"**Magnet for Disaster"- An "NCIS"/ Stephanie Plum Crossover Fan-Fic**

**By: Betherick1985**

**Summary: When Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo traces a missing Marine's brother to Trenton, N.J., he goes there to follow-up with the local police. Upon arrival, he finds out the Marine's brother has failed to appear for court, and local bounty hunter Stephanie Plum is assigned to find him. These two must work together to find both siblings before it's too late. Set in Season 7, between "Jack-Knife" and "Mother's Day". Involves a mix of the "NCIS" crew, as well as characters from the "Stephanie Plum" books, by Janet Evanovich.**

**Rating: T (for action, language, innuendo)**

**Characters: Tony D., Stephanie P., Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "NCIS", except for the DVD's! Nor do I own the "Stephanie Plum" series- just a few of the books. **

**A/N: The idea came to me to mix these characters and stories together while I was doing "Inconceivable". The "Stephanie Plum" novels appeal to me for the same reason "NCIS" does: great characters, good ol' crime solving, and just really funny and entertaining! If haven't read the books, check 'em out! Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Twenty-four hours. That is the amount of time NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team had been working on the case of missing Marine Lance Corporal Vanessa Mancini. She had gone off on a seventy-two hour leave, and hadn't come back to Quantico, where she was currently stationed. As far as Gibbs and his team could tell, there was no logical reason for her to abandon her duties. **

**Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo had tracked her movements up until she went UA. Lance Corporal Mancini was headed to Trenton, New Jersey to visit her brother, Gabriel Mancini. Tony had gotten to work early- a rarity for him- and worked through the brother's background. As of that morning, he was due in court in a couple hours. Gabriel had been arrested for possession of stolen property, and Tony had called the police station to confirm his findings. **

"**So if I wanted you to hold him, so that I could interview him, you would do that?" Tony asked.**

"**Of course," the desk sergeant replied. "I'm Sergeant White, by the way."**

"**I'll be there in a few hours," Tony told him, and hung up. Gibbs had just entered, followed by Special Agents Timothy McGee and Ziva David.**

"**DiNozzo," Gibbs greeted, as Tim and Ziva tried to hide their surprise. "Sounds like you've found something."**

"**Sure have, Boss," Tony replied. "Lance Corporal Mancini's brother is scheduled for a court appearance today. I talked to the police, and they're going to hold him at the station, so that I can interview him."**

**Gibbs glared at him.**

"**That is, if you'll let me go," Tony sheepishly added. "Honestly, Boss, considering that she was going to visit the guy, he's likely our best lead."**

**Gibbs was silent for a beat, then motioned to the elevator. "Go on, DiNozzo."**

"**Thanks, Boss." Tony stood up.**

"**Stay in touch," Gibbs ordered. " Call me when you get there."**

"**Of course."**

"**And don't screw this up," he told him.**

"**You got it, Boss," Tony replied, as the elevator doors closed.**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

**Four hours later, courtesy of his GPS navigation system, Tony arrived at the Trenton police station. The building was solid brick, and perfectly located in one of the more crime-ridden areas of the city. Tony parked in one of the empty cop car spaces, locked his doors, and headed to the front desk.**

"**Excuse me," Tony asked, "Are you Sergeant White?"**

"**I am," he replied, looking up. "Who wants to know?"**

"**I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS." He flipped open his I.D., and showed his badge. "We spoke on the phone."**

"**Oh, yes," White replied. "Let me see where we're keeping Gabriel Mancini, and I'll escort you to him." He began to type on his computer, searching for Mancini's records. His eyes narrowed, and he frowned. "Oh, crap."**

"**What's wrong, Sergeant White?" Tony asked, growing somewhat impatient.**

"**It seems our department's computers had some… issues this morning," he nervously explained. "The records **_**now **_**show that Gabriel Mancini was scheduled for court yesterday, and he failed to appear."**

**Tony folded his arms, pissed off with himself. He had forgotten one of Gibbs' most important rules- don't believe what you're told; double check. **_**Crap,**_** Tony thought to himself. **_**When Gibbs finds out, he's gonna kill me. **_

**A man with short dark hair, dressed in a blue button-down shirt and jeans, walked over toward the desk. "Is there a problem here?" he asked the sergeant.**

"**This is Special Agent DiNozzo, from NCIS," White said, then turned to Tony. "This is Detective Morelli."**

**Morelli stuck his hand out. "Joe, please."**

**Tony shook his hand, and replied, "Tony. Nice to meet you."**

"**What brings a fed to Trenton?" Joe asked.**

"**I was told you had a man named Gabriel Mancini in custody," Tony explained. "His sister, a Marine Lance Corporal, has gone UA, and I had planned to interview him after his court appearance. I was misinformed, however- apparently, his court date was yesterday, and he didn't show."**

"**He's FTA," Joe concluded. "Failed to appear. Sergeant White, who put up the bond to release him after he was arrested?"**

"**Just a sec, Joe," White replied. "Looks like it was Vincent Plum Bail Bonds."**

"**Crap," Joe muttered. "I should've known."**

"**I'm assuming you're familiar with them?" Tony asked.**

"**Yeah," Joe replied. "My girlfriend, Stephanie, works for him. Since Mancini is FTA, Vinnie has to have one of his bond enforcement agents find him, and get him rescheduled for court. Your best bet would be to work with them, and hope they find him. His case file is with them."**

"**Sounds fair," Tony replied. "Where exactly is this bail bonds agency?"**

"**You can follow me there," Joe told him, "But I'd recommend ditching the jacket and tie first. Everyone here will peg you for a fed, and no one here talks to feds. Hell, they barely talk to me."**

"**Noted," Tony replied.**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

**Stephanie Plum stepped into the office, and collapsed onto the couch. "Connie, I need another pair of handcuffs," she said.**

**Connie Rosolli, Vinnie's office manager and junkyard dog, looked up from her stack of files. "Again?" she asked. "That's your second pair this week!"**

"**It's that damn Danny Tripp," Lula, the office file clerk and occasional assistant to Stephanie said, as she entered the office. "He's a wily little bugger."**

**Connie stood up, and went to the back store room. "Here you go, Steph." She handed a fresh pair of cuffs, along with a file. "I've got a new FTA for you, too. Gabriel Mancini. Wanted for possession of stolen property. Didn't show up for court yesterday, so you gotta find him."**

**Lula looked over Stephanie's shoulder. "A first-timer, huh? Should be pretty easy."**

"**Not quite," a male voice replied. The three women looked up, and found Joe Morelli standing by the entrance, with a man they didn't recognize. Stephanie smiled- anytime Joe showed up, the temperature went up about ten degrees. Stephanie stood up, and gave Joe a peck on the cheek. "Hey."**

"**Hey, Cupcake," he replied, then moved toward Connie's desk. "Mancini is not just a FTA." He motioned to Tony. "This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, from NCIS."**

"**NCIS?" Lula asked. "Is that like 'CSI'?"**

_**Only if you're dyslexic,**_** he thought to himself. "Gabriel Mancini's sister, Vanessa Mancini, is a marine that has gone missing," he explained. "I'm hoping you all will help me find him, so I can find out what he knows."**

**They all nodded, taking in the sight of the special agent. Stephanie could see that he was a couple inches taller than Joe, with brown hair and intense green eyes, dressed in black slacks and a gray button- down shirt. Not to mention the gun and badge attached to his right hip. **_**Definitely older than Joe, **_**she thought to herself- **_**probably in his late thirties.**_

**Tony took in the sight of the Stephanie and her co-workers. Stephanie was relatively pretty, with curly brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and blue eyes, clad in jeans, sneakers, and a stretchy red v-neck t-shirt. About thirty years old, he guessed. However, the other two looked… unique. Connie was large-chested, with teased dark curly hair to match her Jersey attitude, and an upper lip in need of bleaching. Lula had dyed blonde hair, chocolate skin, and just enough clothing on her plus- size frame to not be arrested for indecent exposure.**

"**We'd be glad to help out," Connie told him. "I'm Vinnie's office manager, Connie Rosolli." She stuck her hand. "And this here's Lula, our file clerk."**

"**Nice to meet you," he said as he shook their hands.**

"**I'm Stephanie Plum," Steph said, shaking Tony's hand. "I'm one of the Bond Enforcement Agents, or BEA's."**

"**Nice to meet you, Stephanie," he replied. "You can call me Anthony, or Tony." He looked down at the file. "So that's Gabriel Mancini's file?"**

"**Yeah," she replied. "Should have everything we need to find him- address, work history, car and license plate number."**

**Tony looked around, and asked, "Is there a bathroom I could use?"**

"**Sure," Lula replied. "It's the second door, before the store room."**

"**Thanks." Tony walked past them, and they heard the door close.**

"**I have to get going," Joe told the ladies. "Stephanie, will you let him tag along while you're looking for Mancini?"**

"**Sure," she replied. "Can't be any worse than Lula riding shotgun with me."**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" Lula asked. "Don't I protect your skinny behind?"**

"**You get a 'A' for effort," Stephanie told her, "but sometimes you cause more trouble than getting me out of it."**

"**Your face," Lula retorted. "I'd be more than happy to go back to filing until Agent DiNozzo leaves."**

"**Then it's settled," Joe said, leaning over to kiss Stephanie. "I'll call you later, and check in." He headed to his SUV, and drove off.**

"**That man is fine as heck," Lula exclaimed, "but he's still a cop, and cops give me the willies. Now we've got a fed into the mix. A cute one, but still."**

**Stephanie nodded understandingly. When she had started working for her cousin, Lula had been a hooker, working a street corner in a bad neighborhood. While her profession had changed, her wardrobe and attitude toward law enforcement had not. "If you don't want to work this case with me, I understand," she told her friend.**

**Tony emerged from the bathroom. "Where'd Joe go?" he asked.**

"**He had to go back to work," Stephanie replied. "You're working with me now."**

**Tony smiled. "I can deal with that. So, where do we start?"**

**~*****NCIS*****~**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Magnet for Disaster"- Chapter 2**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long- I took a trip, and lost my focus. But, now I'm back! Tony and Stephanie are in for some interesting experiences… hope you enjoy!**

**~*****PLUM*****~**

**Stephanie Plum held open Gabriel Mancini's file, and NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo skimmed through it. "He lists his occupation as 'driver- self employed'. What do you make of that?"**

"**Well, since he was caught with stolen property, he's probably transporting for some crook," Stephanie said. "Or maybe it's a coincidence, I'm not sure."**

"**I'm not a big fan of coincidences," Tony told her. "Neither is my boss."**

**Stephanie tapped the file. "I know that address- it's a couple blocks south of the office, off of South Broad. Let's check it out."**

"**Your car, or mine?" Tony asked.**

"**Yours," Stephanie replied. "Mine's having some… issues."**

"**Call me if you need anything," Connie Rosolli, the office manager, said as they exited the office.**

**Tony unlocked the dark blue Dodge Charger, and slid into the driver's seat. Stephanie sat next to him. "Just tell me where I'm going," he said.**

**On a good day, they would have gotten to their destination in less than ten minutes. However, traffic was unusually heavy, and they reached Mancini's place twenty minutes after they left. Gabe Mancini lived on the top half of a two-story house that was converted into two apartments. Tony and Stephanie got out of the car, and knocked on the front door. Neither Mancini, nor his neighbor were at home, and they couldn't locate a spare key.**

"**Damn," Tony muttered, stepping off the porch. "Any ideas?"**

"**The back door has a roof over it," Stephanie observed. "And the window above it is open- the bathroom window."**

"**Sounds like you're familiar with the layout," Tony said.**

"**My parents' house is exactly the same," she told him. "When I was in high school, I used the bathroom window to sneak out when I was grounded."**

"**Why do I get the feeling you were grounded a lot?" Tony asked, with a smile. "Need a boost?"**

"**No, I'm good," she assured him, and handed him her phone. "Put your number in, so I can call you if I find anything."**

"**Good idea," he replied, doing as she asked. He handed the phone back, and gave her his. "Your turn."**

**She punched her number in, and handed it back. "Keep a look-out, and call me if you need me to get out," she told him as she began to climb up to the window.**

"**Sure," he replied. A moment later, his phone rang. "DiNozzo."**

"**Sit-rep, DiNozzo," Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs ordered. "Have you spoken to Mancini?"**

**Tony let out a deep sigh. "No, Boss. When I arrived at the police station, I was told that they had a computer glitch when I called them. Their information was wrong; his court date was scheduled yesterday, and he didn't show."**

**Gibbs didn't respond, but Tony could feel his anger radiating through the phone.**

"**Mancini's bond was revoked, Boss, and the agency that wrote is out a lot of money until they find him," he explained. "One of the Trenton cops, Joe Morelli, suggested I work with the bond agency, and their enforcement agent, to find him."**

"**I see," Gibbs muttered. "Since the computer glitch is not your fault, I'm not going to yell at you for not double-checking."**

"**I appreciate that, Boss," Tony said, relieved.**

"**However, every second the brother's in the wind is less time you have to find the Lance Corporal," Gibbs told his Senior Field Agent. "Have you made any progress with the bounty hunter?" Tony didn't answer right away; he was surprised by the use of the phrase "bounty hunter". He could sense Gibbs almost smiling. "Yes, Tony, I've seen 'Midnight Run', too."**

"**Well, Stephanie and I- she's the bounty hunter- found Mancini's place," Tony said. "We're checking it out."**

"**A woman?" Gibbs exclaimed. He was quiet for a beat, then said, "Behave yourself, DiNozzo, and check in with me later tonight, okay?"**

"**Of course, Boss," Tony said. **

"**You have forty-eight hours before the director wants us to follow you into Trenton," Gibbs stated. "If that happens, and something goes F.U.B.A.R., I'm putting you on desk duty for a month."**

_**Yikes,**_** Tony thought to himself. **_**I should've known I wouldn't get off so easy.**_** "We're on it, Boss. Talk to you later." He shut his phone, and muttered some Italian curse words under his breath. His phone rang again, and he answered. "Hello?"**

"**It's Stephanie. I think I found something," she told him. **

"**What have you got?"**

"**Well, he has a desk, with a laptop," she explained, "and there's a notepad next to it, with three addresses written on it."**

"**Don't touch anything," he said. "Take a picture of the notepad, and we'll run a search on the addresses back at the office."**

"**Sure thing, Tony." **

"**And get out of there," he ordered. "There's a car coming this way, and I'm pretty sure it's slowing down."**

"**Got it," she said, promptly hanging up, snapping the photo, and making her way back to the bathroom window. Stephanie stepped out of the window, and crept across the roof. She tried to turn backwards to climb down the railing, and her foot slipped. She lost her grip, and tumbled off the roof, landing on Tony. He closed his eyes, anticipating the worst, when she knocked him to the ground.**

"**Unh," he groaned. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes. "Am I dead?"**

"**Oh, my gosh!" Stephanie exclaimed, rolling off of Tony. "I'm so sorry, Tony. Are you okay?" She slowly struggled to her feet.**

"**I'm… I'm not sure," he replied, slightly dazed. **

"**Here," Stephanie said, helping him sit up.**

"**Thanks." He shook out his arms, and wiggled his toes. "Nothing seems to be broken," he said, slowly trying to stand up. "How's your phone?"**

**She pulled it out of her jacket, flipped it open, and sighed with relief. "Looks fine to me." She flipped it back. "I think you helped cushion the blow."**

"**Glad I could help," he replied, then added with a sly smile. "Next time, I want to be on top."**

**She rolled her eyes. "Frankly, I don't plan on there being a next time, Tony."**

**He thought about that for a second. "Fair enough, Steph."**

**~*****PLUM*****~**

"**What the heck happened to you?" Lula asked as Stephanie and Tony entered the bonds office. "Was Mancini's apartment that dusty?"**

**Tony brushed the dirt off his knees and shoulders. "Stephanie took an… alternate route into the house," he explained. "On her way out, she slipped on the roof, and nearly took me out on the way down."**

"**I told you I was sorry," Stephanie repeated.**

**Connie and Lula looked at each other, and Tony raised an eyebrow. "Does this happen when she's working with you, Lula?"**

"**I'm gonna plead the fifth," Lula said, "On account of I wouldn't want to lie to a Fed. Which I wouldn't be, maybe."**

**Connie rolled her eyes. "Did you find anything?"**

"**I found these addresses written down, next to Mancini's laptop," Stephanie explained.**

"**If I had a search warrant, I would've taken the laptop back to D.C.," Tony said. "For now, we just need to work with those. Connie, are you able to run a search?"**

"**I should be able to," she told him, "but it's going to take some time."**

"**What are we supposed to do while we're waiting?" Tony asked.**

"**I could go for some lunch," Connie said. **

"**Me too," Lula added.**

"**How about a pizza?" Stephanie suggested.**

"**That sounds great," Tony admitted. He wanted to find Lance Corporal Mancini as soon as he could, but he was starving. The four of them settled on two pizzas, ordered, and headed to Pino's to pick them up. When they left the bonds office, the noticed a man leaning against Stephanie's crappy car, arms folded. He looked to be about Stephanie's age, with tan skin, dark eyes, and dark brown hair, dressed in all black. He appeared to be a tad shorter than Tony. He moved from the car, eyes fixed on Stephanie.**

"**Babe," the mystery man said.**

**Depending on his mood, Stephanie knew that Ranger's greeting could mean anything: annoyance, amusement, etc. Today, it was hello.**

"**Hey," Stephanie said.**

"**You have a new hire?" he asked, looking to Tony.**

"**No," she replied. "This is NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He's trying to find a missing Marine, and her brother, my FTA, is his only lead. Tony, this is Ranger. He's my mentor, and friend." **_**Sometimes more,**_** Steph thought to herself, **_**but best to keep that to myself.**_

"**Nice to meet you, Anthony," Ranger said, extending his hand.**

"**You, too," Tony replied, returning the gesture. "Is Ranger a nickname, or something?"**

**Ranger nodded. "Left behind from a stint in the Army."**

"**What brings you by here?" Stephanie asked.**

"**Just checking in," he said. "One of my men was getting a signal from you off South Broad, but your car's been parked here." His eyes flickered over to Tony. "Now I know why."**

"**Just checking out an address," Stephanie explained. **

"**Care to elaborate?"**

"**Probably not such a good idea," Tony told him. "Seeing that it's federal case, and all. Not that I don't trust you, or anything…"**

"**I see," Ranger said, walking toward one of his numerous black, expensive cars. "If you need assistance, call me."**

"**Sure thing," Tony replied, as Ranger settled in the car, and drove away.**

"**Yeesh," he exclaimed. "What is that guy's deal? Bugging you, and your car? I mean, it's fun to snoop on co-workers on occasion, but what the hell?"**

**Stephanie sighed. She'd become accustomed it, but she could understand how it might look to an outsider like Tony. "I have a tendency to get into… situations. He's just making sure I'm okay."**

"**I've seen guys leering at women and stuff," he went on. "It's one of my favorite hobbies. But, that guy looks like at you like you're lunch."**

"**Speaking of which, let's get some," Stephanie said, quickly changing the subject. "Maybe Connie'll have something by the time we come back."**

**~*****PLUM*****~**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Magnet for Disaster"- Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, as always! I hope this proves to be "a pip of a chapter"! That should be a hint as to whom Tony meets next! Sorry for the long wait- enjoy!**

**~*****PLUM*****~**

**As NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo finished eating his second slice of pizza, his current partner's cell phone rang.**

"**Hello?" Stephanie Plum answered.**

"**I need a ride," explained a familiar older woman's voice. "Elisabeth Tripp is being laid out for a special afternoon viewing. Everyone's going to be there."**

**Stephanie sighed. Not only was she entertaining a Fed on the hunt for one of her FTA's, but now Grandma Mazur, her maternal grandmother, needed a chauffeur to the funeral home. "Gee, I'd love to, but I've got a… Wait, her last name's Tripp?"**

"**That's what I said."**

**Stephanie looked over to Connie Rosolli, the bonds office manager. "Hey, can you check to see if Danny Tripp is related to Elisabeth Tripp?"**

"**Sure," she replied, quickly typing the name into a search program. "It's his grandmother. Why?"**

"**She's being laid out at Stiva's today, and Grandma Mazur wants me to take her over this afternoon," Stephanie said.**

"**Well hell," Lula piped up, "if you can't get him there, you're S.O.L."**

"**Is he another FTA of yours?" Tony finally asked.**

"**Yeah," Stephanie replied. "The last two days we've tried to corner him, but he manages to get away."**

"**You know, Stephanie, if you could capture Tripp, you might be more focused on finding Mancini," Lula said. "I bet if you had someone to help you keep an eye on your grandma, you'd be able to get your stuff done."**

"**I see where this is going," Tony said. "You guys want me to help Stephanie, don't you?"**

"**He's a smart one," Connie said. "I'm still running the addresses, but maybe by the time you come back with the body receipt, I'll have something."**

"**Should we change first?" Tony asked. "I mean, we're still covered in dirt from earlier today."**

"**Trust me, Tony, I've gone there looking worse," Stephanie assured him. "Let's get a move on."**

**~*****PLUM*****~**

"**This is a nice neighborhood," Tony commented as he turned into Stephanie's parents' driveway.**

"**We call it 'The Burg'," Stephanie told him. "Short for Chambersburg. Joe and I both grew up here. My grandma's been living with my parents ever since my grandfather ate enough red meat to send him to meet his maker."**

"**Heart disease?"**

"**You got it."**

**Tony motioned to the elderly woman standing on the porch. "Is that your grandmother?"**

**Stephanie nodded. "Come on, I should introduce you." They stepped out of the car, and walked up to the porch.**

"**Stephanie," Grandma Mazur greeted, then turned to Tony. "Who's this handsome young fella?"**

"**This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS," she explained. "He's helping me with a case."**

"**Nice to meet you, ma'am," Tony said, extending his hand.**

"**NCIS?" Grandma Mazur asked, as she shook his hand. "Like that show in Los Angeles with LL Cool J?'**

"**Um, yeah, sort of," Tony replied, slightly stunned.**

"**I love that show, with all the crime solvin' and that little short lady," she said. "But that LL is such a hottie. You're a cutie though, too, Anthony."**

**Stephanie rolled her eyes, and Tony smiled. "Thank you, ma'am."**

"**Enough with this 'ma'am' business," she told him. "Call me Grandma."**

"**Okay, Grandma." He escorted her down the steps, to the Dodge Charger.**

"**This is a pip of a car," she said, settling in. "Much nicer than the ones Stephanie usually drives, on account of strange things happening to them. I'd be careful if I were you, Anthony."**

"**I'm no stranger to bad things happening to cars," he told her.**

"**Turn here," Stephanie said.**

"**Sure," he replied, then went on. "Once, my car was stolen, used in a robbery, involved in a high- speed police chase, and eventually crashed into a ditch and burned up."**

"**Dang," Grandma Mazur said. "I think you may have met your match, Steph."**

**Admittedly, Stephanie was rather relieved to hear Tony's tale- it meant she wasn't the only one that wreaked havoc on cars. Once they got to Stiva's, she explained her plan to Tony, while Grandma Mazur greeted her friends.**

"**All you have to do is keep an eye on Grandma," she said. "Especially if it happens to be a closed casket. If I need you to help me apprehend, I'll let you know."**

**Tony's green eyes widened. "Are you saying she tries to open the caskets?"**

**Stephanie nodded. "Trust me, we don't need that sort of distraction. If people ask who you are, just say you're a distant cousin of mine."**

"**Gotcha," he replied, heading in to catch up to Grandma.**

**Stephanie followed, watching the crowd, searching for Danny Tripp.**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

"**Did you know Elisabeth Tripp?" Tony asked, as he followed Grandma Mazur through the crowd of mourners.**

"**Only a little," she replied. "We went to the same beauty parlor. You see, Anthony, we don't have a lot of movie theaters or other ways to entertain ourselves in the Burg. So, my friends and I visit the deceased. We have a good funeral director, and the cookies are excellent… usually."**

"**So, this is more of a social event?" Tony asked, as they stopped at the casket.**

**Grandma nodded. "And this kid Stephanie's chasing…"**

"**Danny Tripp?"**

"**He's not a bad kid," she insisted. "He did something stupid, is all." She looked into the casket. "Elisabeth looks pretty good. Somehow they managed to smooth out her face. It was all those years of smoking, I'm sure."**

"**How did she die?" Tony asked. **

"**Lung cancer," she replied matter-of-factly. "She was a youngster- only sixty-eight years old."**

_**If sixty-eight is young to her, **_**Tony thought to himself, **_**Wonder how old she is?**_** For a second, he considered asking her, but thought better of it. He would ask Stephanie later.**

**~*****PLUM*****~**

**Stephanie carefully observed the mourners milling about, watching for the stringy-haired nineteen year old. She noticed him by the cookie tray, popping sugar cookies into his mouth. **_**Perfect**_**, she thought to herself. She moved through the crowd, until she was right behind Tripp.**

"**Danny Tripp?" she asked.**

**He turned to face her, and his eyes widened. "Oh, crap!" He tried to run to the door, but Stephanie caught him with her stun gun. He went inert, and slumped to ground.**

"**Oh, my gosh!" a older woman exclaimed, "is he okay?"**

**As if right on cue, Grandma Mazur and Tony came over, to assess the situation.**

"**He's fine," Stephanie said. "I think he just passed out. It's stifling in here."**

"**You should probably get him outside," Tony advised, "into the fresh air. Here, let me help you." Tony grabbed Tripp's feet, and Stephanie held him by the arms, and carried him out the door. **

"**Grandma," Stephanie said, "Can you get a ride home with one of your friends?"**

"**Sure," she said. "You just take care of business."**

**Stephanie nodded, and with Tony's help, placed Danny Tripp into the Charger, and sped to the police station before anyone could stop them. Once there, they unloaded their capture, and brought him to the desk.**

"**Nicely done," the cop at the desk said. "I hope using the stun gun was necessary to detain him."**

"**Believe me, it was," Stephanie said. "He's been running away from me the past two days."**

"**As long as it was justified," he said, writing out the body receipt. "Have a good night, Stephanie, Agent DiNozzo."**

"**You too," they replied.**

**Stephanie walked into the bonds office, proudly brandishing the body receipt. "We got him, Connie."**

"**Good job," she said, taking the receipt. "Let me write out a check for you."**

**She looked over to Tony as she wrote out the payment. "I finally got a hit on those two addresses."**

"**What are they?" he asked. "Where are they?"**

"**One is a warehouse on Route 1," she told him, "and the other is a storefront with an apartment above it, off Stark."**

"**And the owner?"**

"**Can't find one," she said. "I must not have the proper software to access it."**

"**Crap," Stephanie said. "Now what?"**

"**I know someone who can hack into anything," Tony said. "I just need to find a place to set up my laptop, so we can get a hold of him."**

"**I have a high-speed connection at my place," she said.**

"**Awesome," he replied. "Do you mind?"**

"**Nope," she said. "While you're working, I can get cleaned up, and look in on Rex."**

"**Sounds good," Connie said. "Let me know what you guys dig up."**

"**Sure thing," Stephanie said, heading to Tony's car.**

"**Will do," he added, then looked to Stephanie. "Who's Rex?"**

**~*****PLUM*****~**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Magnet for Disaster"- Chapter 4**

**A/N: Thanks again so much for the reviews and alerts! Seeing new readers always makes excited, which makes me want to write better chapters! I hope this one is a good one- the "NCIS" team pops back in, for a bit! Enjoy!**

**~*****PLUM*****~**

"**A hamster?" NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo asked, as he followed his current bounty hunter partner, Stephanie Plum, into her utilitarian second- floor apartment. "Rex is a hamster?"**

"**Yep," she replied, motioning to the counter. "He lives inside this glass tank, and sleeps in a soup can."**

"**It's a nice name and all," he told her, "but I usually associate the name 'Rex' with, say, a golden retriever."**

**She hung up their coats, and set her bag on the counter. "Joe has a golden retriever. And least, that's what he sort of looks like. He may be part garbage disposal, too."**

**Tony gave a bark of laughter. "I'm going to guess he eats other stuff besides his food. What's his name?"**

"**His name is Bob," Stephanie explained. "He came with that name, so Joe never changed it." She looked at the laptop case Tony was holding. "You can set that up on the coffee table. Just give it a couple minutes." She headed toward a back hallway. **

"**Where are you going?"**

"**I told you, I'm going wash up, and change," she said. "I'll be back in a minute."**

**He watched her walk down the hall, through a doorway, and close a door. He shrugged, and flipped his laptop open.**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

"**What's taking him so long?" NCIS Forensic Scientist Abigail Scuito exclaimed, cleaning her workspace in her lab yet again. "This is why I don't like it when any you guys travel to investigate cases- there's the tendency to forget to check in."**

"**He'll check in soon," NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee assured her.**

"**How do you know?" she said, her voice rising. "What if something happened to him in Trenton, and he can't check in?"**

"**He is probably looking for a place to set up his laptop," Ziva David, the newest NCIS agent, said. "I am sure he will check in soon."**

"**He'd better," Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the NCIS Special Agent-In-Charge growled. "I really don't want to have to rescue him."**

"**Rescue who?" a familiar voice called out from one of Abby's numerous screens.**

"**Tony!" Abby said excitedly, then glared at the screen. "What took you so long?"**

"**I've been following a lead, with a local bounty hunter," he explained. "However, the computer at the bonds office is turning up squat." He looked toward McGee. "Which means I need you help, Tim."**

"**Whatever you need," Tim assured him. **

"**I just sent you a text with two addresses," he said.**

"**Yeah, I just got it."**

"**Those addresses were found in Mancini's apartment," Tony explained, "And I just want to find out who the owner or owners of the properties are, before I bust in there, guns blazing."**

"**What exactly does this guy do for a living?" Ziva asked.**

**A pretty woman with brown hair and blue eyes joined Tony on the computer screen. "On his bond agreement, it says he's a 'freelance transportation specialist'."**

"**Boss, you already know this, but… guys, this is Stephanie Plum," he explained. "She's the bail enforcement agent, or BEA, that's been helping me out."**

"**Hi," she said, giving a little finger wave. **

"**It's very 'Midnight Run', but she's DeNiro, which makes Mancini Charles Grodin," he said, using one his trademark movie references. **

"**That would make you Yaphet Kotto, basically," Stephanie told him. "Except you're not FBI."**

**Tony smiled. "Impressive Steph. I can't believe you got that reference."**

"**Hello," she exclaimed, "it's one the best bounty hunter movies **_**ever**_**."**

"**Hey, Ebert, Roeper," McGee interrupted, "I found something."**

"**What do you got?" Tony, Stephanie, and Gibbs asked in unison.**

"**The properties belong to Christopher Dallasio," McGee told them. "Also known as C.D., also known as Chris Dallas. He's thirty years old, and a transplant from Baltimore."**

"**I know that name," Stephanie said. "A few weeks ago, another 'transportation specialist' was arrested, and went FTA. I was hired to find him, and I did… but he was dead when I did. We didn't know about the two addresses, and the Dallas connection. Joe said the cops couldn't find anything, either."**

"**Who's Joe?" Abby asked.**

"**My boyfriend," Stephanie told her. "He's a Trenton cop."**

"**I know the name, too," Tony interrupted. "Tim, is his father's name James, or Jimmy Dallasio?"**

**McGee did some fast typing. "Yeah, it is. Was he someone you arrested in Baltimore?"**

**Tony nodded. "One of my last collars before I joined NCIS, nine years ago."**

"**What was he charged with?" Ziva asked.**

"**Possession and sale of stolen property," Tony replied. "Looks like he groomed his son to take over, and revive the family business in Trenton." He looked to McGee. "McGoogle, does it say when he moved here?"**

"**Not specifically, but it does say he acquired the properties in 2002."**

"**Eight years ago," Stephanie concluded. "Not too long after his dad's death, I guess."**

"**No wonder Gabriel Mancini didn't show up for his court date," Tony told her. "Dallas could have gotten to him, and he could be missing, or dead."**

"**Well, that would suck," she said. "I'd have to forfeit half my fee."**

"**Is that all you care about?" Gibbs snarled. "The money?"**

"**I'm just explaining how things work on my end, Agent Gibbs," she replied.**

"**I hope you guys find your Marine, and I want to help you."**

"**I think you and I should check out these addresses," Tony told her. "Suppose that Dallas knew that Lance Corporal Mancini was visiting, and kidnapped her. Suppose he's using that as leverage to keep Gabriel Mancini from going to the police. Suppose Mancini didn't show up for court, because he's trying to rescue her."**

"**That's a lot of supposing, DiNozzo," Gibbs told his Senior Field Agent, "without much physical evidence."**

"**I still think Steph and I should stake out these addresses," Tony said. "If we find anything hinky going on, I'll call you."**

"**Hinky?" Stephanie asked.**

"**Yeah," Abby told her. "I invented it years ago- it means strange or unusual."**

"**Oh, I see."**

"**If you two are going to be, how you say, sniffing around," Ziva said, "You should have adequate back-up."**

"**Well, I know someone who can help us," Stephanie told her. "Ranger."**

"**Who's that?" McGee wanted to know.**

"**He's another bounty hunter," Stephanie explained. "When I started out, he was my mentor, and friend. He's always got my back."**

_**Because he monitors you with a low- jack in your purse and car, **_**Tony thought to himself, rolling his eyes.**

"**I saw that," Stephanie said. "I know you think he's a little out there…"**

"**Try a lot out there," Tony replied.**

"**But he's the best person to have, as far as back-up goes." She turned to Gibbs. "He operates more by morals than by the legal system, plus he's an expert when it comes to security. I can give him a call, and tell him to be ready to when we need him."**

"**Sounds like a good plan, Stephanie," Gibbs said. "Are you also going to be on the lookout for Mancini's car?"**

"**Absolutely," she said, looking over to Tony, panicked. He then realized that, while they had been out, they had completely forgotten to watch for the car Mancini was driving. Heck, Steph had never even mentioned if she had that information in her copy of the bond agreement.**

"**We're wasting daylight here," Tony told Stephanie, then turned to face the computer screen. "Thanks for the help, McGee."**

"**Anytime."**

"**I'll check in with you later, Boss," Tony assured Gibbs. "If something happens, one of us will get a hold of you."**

"**Make sure you do, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, as Tony severed the laptop connection.**

"**Stephanie! The car!" he exclaimed.**

"**I am so sorry," she told him. "I know I have that information- I just forgot to tell you."**

"**Don't apologize," he told her. "I forgot to ask you for it, so we're even."**

**She pulled the file out of her pocketbook. "It says here that he drives a silver 2006 Chevrolet Cobalt."**

"**Why don't we do a drive-by past his house," Tony suggested. "If there's no sign of him, we can check out the addresses."**

"**Okay, but I think we should concentrate on the warehouse first," Stephanie said. "It's a large space, away from traffic. The storefront has too much traffic."**

**Tony nodded. "That makes sense. If I remember right, his father would use the vacated warehouses by the docks in Baltimore."**

"**If he follows his dad's M.O., the warehouse will definitely be our first stop," she replied, hoisting her bag over her shoulder.**

"**Lead the way," Tony told her.**

**~*****PLUM*****~**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Magnet for Disaster"- Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm REALLY sorry that this chapter took so darned long! Writer's block sucks, for real! But, it's gone (for now), and the result is this chapter, which I hope you all enjoy!**

**~*****PLUM*****~**

**Stephanie Plum, and her current partner, NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, headed back to the bonds office to update to update her co-workers on what they had discovered.**

"**So," Lula asked, as she looked up from filing her nails, "What's the word?"**

"**Anthony's co-worker, Special Agent McGee, found out who owns the buildings."**

"**And?" Connie Rosolli, the office manager, asked.**

"**His name is Christopher Dallasio," Tony told them. "Also known as Chris Dallas, also known as C.D. He's apparently transplanted to New Jersey, to rebuild his dad's operation of transporting stolen goods."**

"**Where did he come from?" Connie asked him.**

**Tony sighed. "He came from Baltimore. His father had been operating there, and was arrested, well, by yours truly. I didn't even know that the son had inherited the business until McGee told us."**

"**How long ago did you leave Baltimore?" Lula wanted to know.**

"**In 2001," Tony replied. "That's when I joined NCIS."**

"**Do you think Dallas went after the Mancini's purposely to get you to come to Trenton?" Stephanie asked.**

"**I don't know," Tony replied. "When I arrested him, he was five- hundred miles away, at college. I'm not sure if I'm even on his radar."**

"**You told Agent Gibbs that Jimmy Dallas died?"**

"**Yeah, he had a heart attack shortly after he was sentenced to prison. I haven't heard the name again, until today." Tony folded his arms. "My job here is to find a missing Marine, and if we have to take down Dallas to do so, then so be it."**

"**First, we need to find Gabriel's car," Stephanie said, motioning out the door. "Connie, call Ranger, and tell him to be on alert."**

"**Sure thing," she said, as Steph and Tony headed out the door to his car. Tony started the car, as he began to maneuver his car onto Hamilton, a flash of silver sped by, catching his eye.**

"**Stephanie, did you catch the plate on that car?" he asked excitedly.**

"**Just barely," she said. "First three letters match. Make a U-turn, and start tailing it."**

"**On it!" As he did so, the other drivers laid on their horns and displayed their Italian hand signals. Tony ignored them, and managed to put two car lengths between the Chevy, and themselves. Sure enough, the car pulled to a stop in front of Mancini's place, but he had not exited the car yet.**

"**What's he doing?" Stephanie asked.**

"**Can't tell," he replied, "But I have binoculars in the glove compartment."**

**She pulled them out, and handed them to Tony. "Looks like he's on his cell phone," he explained. "This may be your best shot at him. Get out- I've got a plan."**

"**Care to share?" **

"**I'm going to play the lost driver, and you sneak up along the passenger side," he told her. "When I'm pulled up next to him, you ambush him."**

"**Got it." She exited the car, crouched by a fence, and waited for Tony to pull up next to Mancini. Luckily for Tony, he finished his phone call, and was exiting the car.**

**Tony lowered the passenger side window. "Excuse me, can you help me out? I think I'm a little lost."**

**Gabriel Mancini leaned over toward the window. "Sure, what are you looking for?"**

"**It's more of a 'who'," Tony said.**

"**What?"**

**Stephanie rapped on the window, which he promptly lowered. "Gabriel Mancini?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I'm Stephanie Plum, from Vincent Plum Bail Bonds."**

"**Oh, crap."**

"**You missed you court date, and you need to be rescheduled," she told him.**

"**I can't," he replied.**

"**Why not?" Tony asked. **

"**Because… because," he stammered, and let out a sigh. "She'll die."**

"**Your sister?" Stephanie asked.**

"**Yeah." He turned to Tony. "Who are you?"**

"**I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, from NCIS," he explained. "That stands for…"**

"**Naval Criminal Investigative Service," he finished. "I know, I watch the Los Angeles show. You're looking for my sister, aren't you?"**

"**We can help you, if you tell us what's going on," Tony assured him.**

"**I can't," Gabriel replied. "C.D. told me that, if I involve anyone, my sister will pay."**

"**Why don't we have a chat, up in your place?" Stephanie suggested. "No know one has to know."**

**Gabriel gave a reluctant sigh, then motioned them towards his apartment. "Fine."**

**~*****PLUM*****~**

"**All I wanted was a half-way decent job," Gabriel Mancini began, as they sat down at his tiny kitchen table. "I had no idea the mess I would end up in.**

"**I graduated high school last year, and was working in the Shop 'N Bag, stocking shelves. I helped this guy find an item, and he slipped me a number. Told me if I wanted something better, to call him. After getting screamed at for not carrying a certain brand of peanut butter, I quit, and gave the dude a call."**

**Stephanie and Tony nodded, as he went on.**

"**It started out simple enough. I was given a truck full of merchandise, and directions to a location. I was instructed to stay in the truck, until I was given a check. Then, I would drive back to his house. It went on like that until, well, I was caught speeding with an empty truck. They told me the truck was stolen property, and I was arrested."**

"**You never suspected you were transporting stolen goods?" Tony asked.**

"**I started to, a couple weeks ago," he told him. "I mentioned it to another driver…"**

"**And he turned up dead," Stephanie concluded. "I found him."**

**Gabriel nodded. "Once I realized that C.D. had done that, I knew that if I tried to rat him out, I'd be joining Ryan at the bottom of the Delaware River."**

"**You were trapped," Tony said.**

"**Still am. I told Ryan I was taking a couple days off to spend with my sister, who was visiting this weekend. Before C.D. offed him, he must have told him, the jerk." He looked out the window. "If one of the other guys happened to see you come up here…"**

"**Don't worry about that now," Stephanie said. "Explain how you're going about trying to find your sister."**

**He stood up, and walked over to his laptop. "Since I'm a low-level grunt in the organization, I only knew the locations where I was sent. Since I happened to find out that C.D. moved here eight years ago, I went to the library to go through the newspaper archives."**

"**What would that accomplish?" Stephanie asked.**

"**Newspapers have records of real estate transactions," Tony explained. "If he was able to go back far enough, he could find out what properties Dallas bought." He turned to face Mancini. "So, did you?"**

"**The addresses were listed, and I wrote them down here," he said, picking up the piece of paper they had copied. "I knew two of them were outside the area, so I checked out the last one. It's a warehouse along Route 1. I believe it's where he keeps his best and most dangerous merchandise."**

"**You never dealt with that merchandise?" Stephanie asked.**

"**No way," he replied. "I transported mostly stolen electronics and small appliances. Not that it wasn't a crime… I mean, now I know the stuff was stolen, and I deserve prison time. But, if I can lead you to C.D., maybe… I don't know…"**

"**We'll see what we can do," Tony assured him. "For now, we need to focus on rescuing your sister. I have an idea, if you're willing to listen."**

"**Sure."**

"**We'll send you to the warehouse, and you're going to pretend like you're offering yourself in your sister's place," Tony suggested. "Stephanie comes in, like she's going to bust you, then I come in, to arrest him. Meanwhile, while we're creating that diversion, we have someone sneak in, find Vanessa, and rescue her."**

"**I like it," Stephanie said, "But who are we going to get to sneak into the warehouse?"**

"**Definitely not Joe," Tony said. "No offence, but he's going to want to do his cop thing, and go by the book."**

"**But, you're a fed," Mancini said. **

"**That's true," Tony replied, "But my boss has always taught me to think outside the box. I'm willing to do, well, anything to put this guy away, once and for all."**

"**I know the perfect person to help us," Stephanie said. "He can sneak in unnoticed almost anywhere. If you're okay with it, Tony, I can have Ranger help us."**

"**Give him a call, and see what he says."**

"**On it." Stephanie dialed Ranger's cell, and he picked up immediately. **

"**Babe."**

"**Hey, are you busy tonight?"**

"**Nothing out of the ordinary. What's up?"**

"**We're working on a rescue mission, and we need your talents," Stephanie told him, then went on to explain the plan.**

"**Count me in," Ranger said. "Where's our rendezvous point?"**

"**My apartment, one hour."**

"**I'll be there."**

**~*****PLUM*****~**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Magnet for Disaster"- Chapter 6**

**A/N: Okay, gang… so we're getting into some fun stuff in this chapter! Tony, Stephanie, Ranger, and Mancini hatch their plan to rescue Vanessa. Will they succeed? Will they fail? Will Steph blow up a car? Keep on reading… and enjoy!**

**~*****PLUM*****~**

**An hour later, Carlos Ricardo Manoso, street name Ranger, stepped into the apartment of his friend and apprentice, Stephanie Plum. **

"**Hey, Ranger," Stephanie called out from the living room. **

"**Babe." He nodded toward the two men sitting on her couch. "Agent DiNozzo."**

"**Tony, please."**

**Ranger's face remained emotionless. "Tony. And, uh… Gabriel Mancini?"**

**Stephanie's skip nodded. "Thank you for helping me." He turned to Tony, then to Stephanie. "All of you guys; thanks for not throwing my butt back to jail."**

"**Hey, none of us were about to let this guy get away with kidnapping your sister," Stephanie told him.**

"**I know what he's capable of," Tony added. "I wasn't about to let you go after him alone."**

"**I know the warehouse," Ranger told them. "Rather, I know the layout. I run security for one nearby. There's an office area by the loading docks, and a bathroom. All in the back, up against the river."**

"**That sounds about right," Tony agreed. "When I arrested his father years ago, we found one of his subordinates nearly beaten to death in the bathroom. Poor kid didn't talk for a week after that."**

**Ranger turned to Tony, with an intense gaze. "I would recommend that you all go through the front, and create a diversion, while I get the Lance Corporal out of there."**

**Tony sighed, but smiled. "Figures. My boss uses me for a diversion all the time."**

"**It's very typical of him," Stephanie said. "But I'm usually doing it by myself. It'll be nice to be working with someone else." She grinned at Tony.**

"**You all have to time your entrances exactly right," Ranger ordered, turning to Mancini. "You first."**

**Gabriel nodded, but then asked, "Should we come up with a scripted conversation?"**

"**No," Ranger said. "We don't want this to look and feel rehearsed. Just say something about wanting to surrender to Dallas, and trade yourself for your sister. Thirty seconds after you enter, Stephanie will enter."**

"**I'll give my speech about you being my FTA, and having to bring you in," she explained.**

"**I know he won't give me up willingly," Gabriel said. "That's why I've been hiding from you the past few days."**

"**That is where Agent DiNozzo… Tony- will come in," Ranger said. "His job will be to come in and diffuse the confrontation."**

"**Sounds like a decent plan," Tony said, "But what if he remembers who I am, and what I did to his father?"**

"**I will make sure that I place Lance Corporal Mancini with one of my men, then and provide you with backup," Ranger replied.**

"**Sounds good," Stephanie said. "So long as we all know what we're doing." Gabriel nodded in agreement.**

"**We need to gear up," Ranger explained. "Dark clothes, weapons, bullet-proof vests, the works."**

"**Do I get a gun?" Mancini asked.**

"**No!" Ranger, Stephanie, and Tony shouted in unison.**

"**It was just a question," he said. "Don't bite my head off. Jeez."**

"**You will have a vest, and all of us," Ranger assured him. **

"**There's no reason to add possession of a deadly weapon to your list of charges," Tony said, heading toward the door. **

"**Where are you going?" Stephanie asked.**

"**I have my own vest in the car," he explained, "So I won't need one of yours." He left the apartment, and went to the elevator.**

**Ranger was right behind him. "All my gear is still in the SUV," he told the Italian.**

**The two men stepped into the elevator. "In case I forget," Tony said to the young Latino, "Thank you for helping us out with this."**

"**I assist Stephanie any way I can," Ranger said. "She often works in my building, for my security firm."**

"**Normally, my boss would be the one giving orders on a rescue mission like this," Tony explained.**

"**Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," he stated. Surprised, Tony nodded. "I did some investigative work on you, and your team back in D.C."**

"**Curious to know our batting average?" Tony asked jokingly.**

"**Best in the league, I understand. Your Agent Gibbs has assembled a very capable group of agents."**

"**We work hard, and love our jobs." The elevator doors opened, and the men walked to their cars, parked near each other.**

"**And work well together," Ranger said. "Your rescue of Ziva David in Somalia is proof of that."**

"**You **_**really**_** did your homework." Tony slammed down his trunk door.**

"**I have friends with good contacts." Ranger caught up to Tony back at the elevator. "I wanted to make sure Stephanie was in good hands."**

"**And?"**

"**I know she's in good hands." The elevator door closed.**

**~*****PLUM*****~**

"**Let me just tighten this up a little bit," Ranger said, strapping a vest onto Mancini. While he had begun to outfit the skip, Stephanie and Tony had changed into darker clothes to make it easier to blend in. Tony dressed in dark jeans, a navy crewneck sweater, and black wool peacoat, which concealed his badge and weapon. Stephanie looked like a mini-Ranger in black cargo pants, stretchy black t-shirt, and black hooded sweatshirt.**

"**Cute shoes," Tony said, motioning toward her black and white Converse sneakers.**

"**Thanks." She pulled the vest over her head, and struggled to strap it into place.**

"**Here, let me help you," Tony offered, adjusting the vest accordingly.**

"**It's a good thing Joe's not here," Steph said, "Or else he might think this was an attempt to feel me up."**

"**Not a chance," Tony replied. "I love women, but not another man's woman. Don't want to be on the receiving end of an Italian temper."**

"**I know you're Italian, but I can't imagine you having the temper."**

"**I have my moments," Tony assured her, with a sly grin. "My co-workers would tell you."**

"**I'm going to call Tank, and make he's standing by outside the warehouse," Ranger told them, then stepped out into the hallway.**

"**Tank?" Tony asked.**

"**Ranger's right-hand man," Stephanie explained. "His looks go along with the name."**

"**Gotcha," Tony replied, as he put on his own vest. He looked over to see Stephanie standing near the counter, by a cookie jar shaped like a teddy bear.**

"**A pre-rescue snack?" he asked teasingly.**

**Her cheeks flushed. "No, I uh… I keep my gun in here." She pulled it out, then loaded in a couple bullets.**

"**How very Clint Eastwood of you," he said with a smile.**

**Ranger poked his head in. "Let's roll," he ordered.**

**~*****PLUM*****~**

**The warehouse was a rather large building, the outside constructed with cement, about four stories high. About a block away from the warehouse, Ranger had cut the lights, and Tony followed his lead. **

"**I just got a text from Ranger," Stephanie told Tony. "He's going to park on the right side, closer to the loading docks. He wants you to park behind the empty cargo containers, off to the left."**

"**Sure thing." He pulled behind the containers, and cut the engine. "This reminds me of a case," he said wistfully.**

"**Oh?"**

"**We- my partner Ziva, and I- were chasing down these guys that were taking shots at us," he explained. "We took cover in a cargo container, and ended up getting locked in."**

"**That sounds awful," Stephanie replied.**

"**We got out, but I ended up injured." They walked over to Mancini. "I hope we don't have a repeat of that experience tonight."**

**Stephanie turned to her young FTA. "Are you ready?"**

"**Ready as I'll ever be." They walked to the front entrance, guns drawn. Tony nodded, and Mancini entered the warehouse.**

"**Gabriel Mancini," one of Dallas's henchmen called out. "The boss has been looking for ya, buddy."**

"**I know," Gabriel said. "And, I know he has my sister. Tell him I'm willing to make a trade."**

"**No need," a large, blond-haired, blue-eyed man said, as he emerged from behind stacks of crates. **

"**C.D.," Gabriel acknowledged nervously. "Let my sister go. She didn't do anything wrong. Look, I know I screwed up, by getting caught by the cops, but…" he paused, and concluded, "Let me take my sister's place. Let her go, and I'll surrender myself to you. Do with me what you will; just let Vanessa go."**

"**An intriguing offer," Dallas mused. "You promise to do whatever I ask?"**

"**No one will ever know about Vanessa," Gabriel assured him. "It'll just look like she went UA for a couple days."**

"**Ah, yes," Dallas said. "She's a Marine. She mentioned that to me, during one of her many… conversations with me. She also wondered how you ended up working for me."**

"**What did you tell her?"**

"**I told her I would leave that to you," he flashed an evil grin. "I've delivered enough blows to her… metaphorically-speaking, of course."**

**~*****PLUM*****~**

**Ranger, in his extremely stealth style, crept around the back of building. He went past the empty semis, and made his way in through the loading docks. **

"**Hey!" one of the henchmen exclaimed. "Where'd you…"**

**Within a nanosecond, Ranger had disabled the man with his stun gun. He walked past the temporarily unconscious man, and found three doors. Two had windows, one had none. As he suspected, he found the bathroom where Lance Corporal most likely was kept. He tried the handle. Locked. No matter- in the span of ten seconds, the door swung open.**

"**Lance Corporal Mancini?" he called to her, taking in the sight.**

**The older Mancini had a handcuff attached to her left wrist, with the right cuff attached to a pipe. **_**Good thing I brought universal handcuff keys, **_**he thought to himself. Her long black hair, which would have been pulled back while on duty, was twisted and snarled in curls. Her blue long-sleeved tee sported spots of blood, as did her gray skinny jeans. Her eyes were wide with fear and panic.**

"**Don't touch me," she rasped. "Leave me alone!"**

"**My name's Ranger," he stated calmly. "Your brother sent me to help you." He pulled out his keys, and unlocked the cuff on her left wrist. "Are you hurt?"**

"**I was hit a couple times when I was first brought here," she told him, her voice shaking. "They… they kept asking me where he went." She blinked away tears. "I didn't know. Do you know where he is?"**

"**He's pretending to surrender, so that I can rescue you," Ranger explained. "It was a pretty clever plan." He escorted her to his SUV, where Tank was waiting. "You're safe now. Stay with Tank while I backup your brother."**

"**Okay," she whispered. "Make sure nothing happens to him."**

"**You can count on it."**

**~*****PLUM*****~**

"**What did you do to her?" Gabriel demanded to know.**

"**My men got a little, shall we say, overzealous, in their questioning." He flashed another sinister smile. **

"**You monster!" he yelled as the door bust open.**

"**Freeze!" Stephanie hollered, nervously leveling her gun. "Bond enforcement!"**

"**What the heck is this?" Dallas asked.**

"**Gabriel Mancini missed his court date," she explained. "I have to bring him back to the police station, to reschedule."**

"**Like hell you do," he snapped, reaching from behind his back. "He's mine!"**

**Tony then bust into the warehouse, his SIG drawn. "Federal Agent!" he yelled. "Drop your weapon!"**

"**Yet another person wanting to join the party," Dallas observed, gun still drawn. "What are you, FBI?"**

"**I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS," he stated. "Naval Criminal Investigative Service."**

**Dallas's eyes widened. "DiNozzo, eh? You didn't happen to be a cop in Baltimore at one time, did you?"**

_**No sense in lying to him, **_**Tony thought to himself. "The very same."**

"**I'm so glad I finally get to meet you," Dallas said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "There's something I've been meaning to do for nine years." He leveled his gun, and fired.**

"**Tony, no!" Stephanie screamed.**

**~*****PLUM*****~**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Magnet for Disaster"- Chapter 7**

**A/N: I had a lot of time to think about how I would write this last couple of weeks, because I was in the hospital, and had my appendix out. After catching up on sleep since being discharged ('cause you do NOT get any sleep there!), I'm back, and ready to resolve the cliffhanger I left you… Enjoy!**

**~*****PLUM*****~**

**The only sound NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo could hear was the sound of a bullet tearing into the flesh on his left arm. He groaned in pain, went down on one knee, dropping his gun, and grabbing his arm.**

"**You psycho!" Stephanie Plum snapped. "You just assaulted a federal agent!"**

"**What are you going to do about it, Miss Plum?" Chris Dallas replied in his sickly saccharine voice. "Your only job is to collect your man."**

**Stephanie was about to open her mouth to respond, but two familiar figures materialized behind Dallas. **

"**That makes arresting you my job," Joe Morelli, Trenton P.D. detective, and Stephanie's boyfriend, said. He moved forward. "Put the gun down, and hands behind your head."**

**As Dallas did what he was told, Gabriel Mancini turned to the other man, and asked, "Do you have my sister?"**

**Carlos Ricardo Manoso, also known as Ranger, nodded. "She's with my men. A little banged up, but she's safe now."**

"**We need to get Tony to the hospital," Stephanie said. **

"**Don't worry," Joe said. "We have an ambulance and police on the way."**

**The sound of engines came from outside. "Better go check on that," Ranger said. One of the semi-trucks- the one parked closest to Agent DiNozzo's Dodge Charger- cranked over, and backed into the car. As it pulled away and sped off, it left the front smashed in, with the hood popped open. "Crap," he muttered, and walked back into the warehouse.**

"**What was all that noise?" Tony asked, dazed.**

"**Looks like you'll have to call his boss in D.C. to take him home," Ranger told Stephanie.**

"**The truck smashed my car?" Tony asked, his voice rising with the sound of sirens. "Are you freaking kidding me?"**

**~*****NCIS*****~**

**NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs frowned as he snapped his cell phone shut. "Get the sedan," he ordered, tossing a set of keys to a young man.**

**NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee caught the keys as he stood up. "What's going on, Boss?"**

"**That was Stephanie Plum," Gibbs stated. **

"**Is Tony okay?" Special Agent Ziva David asked.**

"**Didn't say," Gibbs replied. "Just said she needs us there A.S.A.P."**

**The young agents quickly gathered their things, and ran to join Gibbs in the elevator.**

**~*****PLUM*****~**

**Stephanie nervously paced the waiting floor of Emergency Department at St. Francis hospital. The last couple of hours were a blur of activity- Lance Corporal Mancini and Tony being loaded into the ambulance, and rushed to the hospital, with Ranger, Stephanie, and Gabriel Mancini following behind. The marine and NCIS agent were then quickly whisked away to be treated. Forty-five minutes passed, then an hour, and another. That was when Joe arrived from the police station. Still, there was no word on either of them.**

"**Will you stop that?" Joe asked. "You're giving me a twitch just watching you."**

"**Well then, don't watch," she retorted, and continued pacing.**

**Ranger, ever the epitome of Zen-like calm, looked up at her. "I'm sure that once they have news, they will tell us." He turned to Joe. "Anything happen when you brought Dallas in?"**

"**He was just ranting and raving about wanting to 'get' Agent DiNozzo," Joe said. "The guy really had it in for him."**

"**All because he arrested his dad years ago," Stephanie said. Glad I'm not the only one who has people after me for arresting their relatives."**

**Ranger and Joe quirked an eyebrow.**

"**Well, you know what I mean." She threw her arms up, sighing, and plopped down in an ugly gray plastic chair.**

**The emergency room doors opened, and four people came through them, nervously looking around. Stephanie recognized them from the chat they had, via computer, earlier in the day.**

"**Stephanie?" the gray-haired man asked. She nodded in reply. "Special Agent Gibbs."**

"**I remember, from our webcam chat."**

"**Any word on DiNozzo?"**

**She shook her head. "Not since he was brought in, Agent Gibbs."**

"**What the hell happened?" he demanded to know.**

**Ranger stood up. "I'm Ranger," he explained. "I was helping Stephanie and Agent DiNozzo with the bust. I took Lance Corporal Mancini out of the warehouse, while Stephanie and DiNozzo were distracting Dallas."**

"**Turns out Dallas held one of heck of a grudge all these years, Agent Gibbs," Stephanie chimed in. "When he realized who Tony was, he shot him."**

"**Shot?" Forensic Specialist Abigail Sciuto repeated, eyes wide with surprise.**

"**In the arm," Ranger explained. "Which he's being treated for now."**

"**And the Marine?" McGee asked. "Where's she?"**

"**Dallas was pretty rough with her," Ranger said. "She's being treated for cuts and bruises."**

"**Where is Dallas?" Ziva asked.**

**Joe stood up. "I'm Joe Morelli, Trenton P.D. He's in our custody. I assisted with the takedown."**

**The doors to triage opened, and an older Asian woman came out. "Is there anyone here for Anthony DiNozzo?" she asked.**

"**We are," Gibbs, Abby, Ziva, McGee, and Stephanie chorused.**

"**Well, uh… I'm only allowed to bring two people back at a time," she explained.**

"**How is he?" Abby asked.**

"**His injury has been treated, and he's resting comfortably," she told them. "He was dehydrated when he came in, so he's being given fluids through an IV. Once the IV is finished, he might be able to leave. As I said before, he can have visitors, but only two at a time."**

"**I'm going in," Gibbs stated, heading toward the door. He turned back toward the room, and nodded to Stephanie. "Come on, Stephanie."**

**Shocked, she turned to Tony's co-workers for their approval. "You guys mind?"**

"**I promise, you will all be able to see Anthony," the nurse assured them. "Just not all at once."**

"**You worked this case with him," Abby said. "Go ahead." Tim and Ziva nodded in agreement.**

"**Thanks." The gray-haired agent and pretty bounty hunter followed the nurse to his room.**

"**Anthony?" she called out. "You have visitors."**

**Tony carefully sat up in the hospital bed. His shirt and coat were replaced by a thin hospital gown, and a large gauze bandage covered his left bicep. "Yeah?"**

**Gibbs stepped into the room, with Stephanie following closely behind him. "DiNozzo," he said, folding his arms, "What have you done this time?" Tony was about to reply, but then saw the slight smile on his boss's face.**

"**It's just a flesh wound," he replied. "Nothing too serious. The car got beat up worse than I did."**

**Gibbs turned to face Stephanie. "What happened to the car?"**

**Stephanie sighed. "Dallas's henchmen tried to make an escape in one of their trucks, and ended up smashing the front of Tony's car."**

"**It wouldn't have happened if Ranger hadn't told me to park there." Tony grimaced.**

**Steph shook her head in disagreement. "Something else would have happened to it. I just have that affect on automobiles."**

"**So do you," Gibbs replied. "Remember your Mustang, how it was bombed?"**

"**Oh, yeah."**

"**He told me about his car that was stolen, then used in a robbery, then finally burned up in a crash," Stephanie said.**

"**Did he mention that the crash was the end of a high speed chase that was recorded on live television?" Gibbs asked her.**

"**Really? You had to bring that up?" Tony asked, in an annoyed tone of voice.**

"**Trust me, I've done worse, Agent Gibbs," Stephanie assured him.**

"**No wonder you two solved the case together," Gibbs said, shaking his head. "You're like magnets, you attracted to each other, and trouble attracts to both of you."**

**Stephanie and Tony looked at each other. "Not the first time someone's called me a magnet for disaster," Stephanie said. **

"**Since Stephanie had to call you, Boss, because I have no car, does you statement still stand?" Tony asked. "The one with me being on desk duty for a month?"**

"**Get through your IV fluids first," Gibbs ordered. "Then we'll talk."**

"**Working on it," Tony said with sigh.**

"**I'm going to get coffee," Gibbs said. "Everyone else wants to see you."**

"**Okay." Gibbs left the room.**

"**I'd better get going, too," Stephanie said. "Just wanted to make you were all patched up. Your friends are waiting."**

"**Sure," he replied. She turned to leave. "Hey Steph?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**In case I forget, 'cause I might, with the pain meds they're giving me…," he flashed his hundred- watt smile, "Thanks for helping me with my case."**

**She smiled back. "No problem."**

**~*****NCIS*****~**


End file.
